


Swollen Lips and Fingertips

by CamillaEmily



Series: The Blissful and Miserable Domestic Life of Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Competition, Dry Humping, F/M, Filth, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Neck Kissing, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillaEmily/pseuds/CamillaEmily
Summary: Jyn and Cassian engage in a game of filth and sin after Cassian leaves Jyn hot and heavy that morning.Cassian should've known that Jyn would crave vengence.And Jyn should've known Cassian never steps down from a challenge.





	1. The Morning

Golden light shimmered through the room Jyn and Cassian shared in the crowded Rebellion Base. Just as the light hit Cassian's eyes they blinked open, the warm brown irises reflecting golden light as he squinted. A guttural sound reverberated in his throat as he stretched his legs enough for his feet to delve into the cold air of the morning. Tilting his head to the side he smiled sleepily at the sight of the tight ball of a girlfriend that was cuddled into his chest. Her body lifted and fell faintly with every breath, wisps of dark hair dancing around her lips as she unconsciously grasped at his shirt. His hand lifted to run over her loose hair, twirling the locks between his fingers, and sighing lightly at the idyllic scene. That's when he remembered the meeting he and Jyn were required to attend, with a frown.

"Mi Estrella," He murmured, pushing the lock of hair behind her ear and leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her temple, "Wake up."

She shifted in his arms and encased her arm around his torso to push her head under his collar bone as to stop the light from hitting her eyes. He chuckled as he trailed his fingers down her spine in rhythmic sequences; a shiver fluttered through her small form.

"Cassian," She muttered so quietly he could barely hear it, "No..."

"Jyn," He replied in a sing-song voice, "Yes..."

He poked her in the side gently with the arm holding her making her squirm and groan. He smirked.  His fingers tickled her bare thighs to roam over the roundness of her half-covered bum to cup underneath the cheeks, fingertip brushing her clothed crotch. She groaned, hips squirming to hump his leg and press back up against his finger. Gripping his arm as her hips gyrated to grind on his fingers, he felt her teeth nip against his chest as to smother her small whimpers.

He suddenly flipped her onto her back, her thighs trembling as they hugged his waist, his forearms framings her chest. The unbuttoned dress shirt she wore revealed the naked cleavage above the softness of her tanned stomach, exposing her whole torso until the low hanging black underwear hid his view of her core. Her hips began to move again to lift and roughly hump his crotch, the tightening of her thighs bracketing his hips aiding her in rubbing against the cock he hid from her. He grinned lazily, face hovering above her to admire how her eyes were closed, eyebrows drawn together, and cheeks flushed to paint the way to her lips parted as to pant lightly in rhythm with her humping.

"Look at me Jyn." He murmured, nose brushing hers. Her eyelids lifted, smoky dark green eyes staring blearily up at him, pupils dilating at the sight of his smirking face.

Their eyes remained locked as she followed him as he leaned to kiss her chin with a small peck. He lost her gaze when he dipped to kiss the centre of her throat, her clavicle, just underneath her collar bone with grazing softness. Her hips had paused, pressing into the bed as to let her back arch into him and so she could focus on the whispers of his lips on her skin.

The kiss he landed above her breasts was harder, bring the skin into his mouth to suckle on it lightly enough to create a light pink mark haloed with bloodless white. Her breath hitched as he travelled further downwards to leave a trail of marks, each one darker than the last to mirror the moans plucked from Jyn's lips; each louder and clearer than the prior. The scratching of his scruff against the pulsing points was delicious, heightening the intense mix of pain and pleasure that made Jyn shudder like nothing else.

His mouth dragged closer and closer to the spot Jyn ached for, her hands gripping the mattress as she felt his breath ghost over her skin. She uttered an unnatural sound, somewhere between a whimper and a moan, her hips quivering as his nose grazed against her pelvis and his bottom lip met the waistband of her panties. Clamping her mouth shut, a moan ripping at her throat when he paused.

He stood up suddenly, the blankets falling to the floor as he casually then wandered his way over to the other side of the room. Jyn blinked; her hands fell away from the sheets locked between her fingers as she lifted her head, breath still heavy, the air cold against the saliva smudged down her body. She sat up to meet his eyes as he turned from the doorway of the bathroom, her jaw dropped open.

"Cassian?" She cried unbelievably.

"Well, you're awake now." He said innocently, shrugging, hiding a smirk.

She scowled, standing up to cross her arms over her slightly exposed chest. Cassian probably took more pleasure in her thunder filled face and how the lightning crackled in her eyes as she glared at him. He took a step towards her, her head lifting to keep her dirty glower aimed straight for his face.

"Mi Estrella, Jyn," He watched her eyelashes flutter, a smile twitched at her mouth, "I'm sorry, but we have a meeting today, remember?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. He frowned playfully and reminded her, "That we have to go to."

"Fine." She grumbled. A smile then spread across her mouth as she looked back at him, a glimmer in her eyes, "But if you're allowed to tease so am I."

Cassian's smile dropped as his frown hardened to real, watching her saunter away and towards the pile of her clothes on the floor, "What does that mean?"

She bent over to pick up her sock, making sure to pull on her shirt to showcase the curve of her arse, smirking widely when she could hear the faint sound of his breath hitching and stood back up. Looking over her shoulder, she winked, announcing,

"Let the games begin, Andor."


	2. The Meeting

The meeting they had to attend, in a word, was: tedious, and Jyn silently patted herself on the back for her extensive vocabulary. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes or scoff at whatever Senator Jebel was rambling about, she caught her lip between her teeth as she glimpsed at Cassian sat next to her.

He was leant back against his chair, his hand holding his head and Jyn realised the speech wasn't just objectively boring to her. The tingling of her horniness had faded to a dull throb as she jiggled her leg under the table, Cassians knee brushing against hers. She cursed herself on how even with just the faintest touch he could send jolts of pleasure through her nerves.  She squirmed in her seat, sighing deeply with a frown, still furious at how sexually frustrated Cassian had left her. She had previously decided that their 'game' would have to wait until after the meeting but as she tilted her head to completely take in his appearance, her mind darkened to more sinful thoughts like the thought of the feeling of his scruff between her legs, the sounds that would fall from his mouth as she curled her hand around his cock, the way his body would convulse as his cum dribbled down her throat...

Throwing her head back to stare around the dark rebellion base, she desperately looked for anything that could be a distraction for the other members. She was itching to start her game, all respect of authority thrown out of the usual window. Her answer came in the form of a panting Lieutenant, rushing into the room, barely clutching a stack of papers. She lightly tapped the Senator's shoulder and murmured something to him. Jyn could see out the corner of her eye how Cassian leaned forward, hands braced on the chair, and _shit,_ the movement causing his biceps to tense as well as his jaw to tighten in interest _._

Senator Jebel followed the Lieutenant out moments later, followed by the other two Captains at a wave of his hand, leaving Jyn and Cassian alone in the darkened room. As the door fell shut, Jyn's senses suddenly heightened and she was hyper aware of every breath and minuscule movement Cassian made. A smirk twitched at her mouth as she slowly crept her fingers onto his thigh, the rough material scratching against the pads of her digits until she felt a seam. Cassian hadn't moved, if he even noticed he didn't show it, and Jyn's eyebrows drew together in silent frustration. She brought her hand further up his legs to barely brush his crotch when his hand caught hers. 

"Jyn," He said warningly, "We're in a meeting."

She shrugged, peering up at his innocently, wriggling her hand free, "I don't see a lot of 'meeting' happening."

He smirked a little, leaning back in his chair, "They'll be back at any moment and even the notorious rebel Jyn Erso wouldn't want to be caught doing sinful acts by her superiors." 

Jyn's smirk didn't fade, and Cassian became increasingly worried, especially at the soft touch of her hand against his. She slowly brought his hand to her face, separating his thick long fingers. Her eyes looked up at his throw her lashes and Cassian's chest ached through the confusion. She leaned up, her lips brushing his ear, "Guess I'll just have to make do and show you what I'm planning to do to you later." 

She sat back and took his index finger firmly in her hands, breath fanning over the digit. Slowly and intimately,  she lowered her mouth to its tip, suckling lightly on the rough flesh. He watched her petal lips purse over his finger, his breath hitching deeply and a jolt of arousal striking his crotch. She sank her mouth further, her tongue swirling against his skin, before completely coming off, the air cold against the saliva. 

Looking up, Cassian's pupils were blown and his lips were parted, "Jyn, I-" 

He was swiftly cut off as she shoved his finger back into her mouth, her hot tongue pressed against the salty skin. He gasped and squirmed sharply in his seat, involuntarily, and she smiled around him. Positioning his finger at a downward angle, she began her simulation of want she ached to do to his cock. She bobbed her head, her lips slipped further down, bit by bit, her tongue pressed against the underside of his finger. She tightened her mouth around him to suck harder, her pace picking up and her hand circling his wrist to keep him steady. Cassian raised a hand to his mouth to muffle the groan that slipped his lips as she hollowed her cheeks a little, the wet and soft insides of her mouth sliding against his finger, her teeth grazing his flesh. 

She pulled back, a string of saliva following her puffier lips and lingering on her tongue. She leant forward once more to tentatively lick off the bead of spit, her eyes reaching his. His face was crimson, chest heaving a little too hard and his body was tensed except for how his hand melted into her touch.  

"I, I think I got the point." He said breathlessly, eyes wide as he stared at her. She only smiled in response, her eyebrow slightly cocked and her own cheeks a little pink.

The was sounds of movements from outside the room and the doorknob clicked dangerously. Jyn dropped his hand, sitting back in her seat and Cassian burned in envy at how calm she looked opposed to his flushed and flustered appearance. Cassian's gaze hardened as his cock twitched frustratingly and leaned over to meet her ear as to hide his voice when the Senator and the Captains returned, 

"I hope you know that I don't back down from a challenge,  _Mi Estrella_." 


End file.
